


matchstick // sp angst oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this collection is really just people dying so if that’s your thing then be my guest
Relationships: Relationships to be added
Kudos: 3





	matchstick // sp angst oneshots

Clyde’s deep brown eyes sparkled at the sight of the distant fireworks. The shapes and colors had always mesmerized him, never failed to. He smiled softly as he watched on.

Next to him, his best friend Craig sat watching the same lights as the sparks cascaded into the night sky. His eyes held less emotion but still glistened with amusement at the bright colors. Around them sat Tweek, Token and Jimmy on the same ledge overlooking the train tracks below. It had once been a tunnel, but years had turned it into a sort of cliff face that hung over the metal beams.

In the distance, a train sounded its horn.

Clyde jumped slightly at the sudden noise, brushing it off to look intentional, but to no avail. He heard his raven-haired friend snicker.

”Dude, that’s like, what, the third time you’ve jumped?”

”Shut up Craig, did not!”

”Sure.”

Clyde giggled at his friends sarcasm and let his eyes wander back to the light show.

Closer now, a train sounded it’s horn.

Clyde jumped harder, taking in a deep breath as he did so. Craig laughed again.

”Ahah, again?”

”Stop talking,” Clyde said back hastily.

”Its not my fault you have trainophobia, or whatever,” Craig let a smirk make its way across his face.

”No, I don’t! And I don’t even think that’s a real word.”

Craig huffed.

”Ugh, okay, look,” Clyde stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff, “If I were scared, would I be doing this?”

”I’m gonna laugh when you fall,” he snorted.

”Clyde, I-I don’t think that’s safe, man-“ Tweek interjected. Token nodded.

”Yeah, well-“

Approaching now, a train sounded it’s horn.

Clyde jumped, feeling the ground below give way as he fell down. Craig, Token, Tweek, and Jimmy all jolted to a stand. 

“Clyde!”

The brunette could scarcely hear the calls from his friends over the whirring of the train engine. He felt it collide into his body with a sickening crunch. He felt himself start to slide downwards with the force of the wind on him.

Screaming and crying now, he tried to claw his way back up. He felt his leg get got in a wheel and he was snatched under the train.

kaleidoscope.

* * *

Craig felt his heart drop at the screams of his best friend and the noises he’d heard. Quickly, he dropped everything and ran to the edge. Nothing but the speeding train, almost completely gone now.   
  


“Clyde!! Where are you, asshole? This isn’t funny if it’s another one of your pranks!” He called out, voice trembling more than he would’ve liked it to.

And the end of the train was gone.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

Clyde lay on the tracks, waist divided in half, a smear of thick red trailing down the tracks. Some of his organs were clearly visible and were ripped apart by the train. Craig was almost too shocked to notice the quick rise and fall of Clyde’s chest.

Oh god, he’s still alive...

He led his friends down the side of the cliff, where the ground was lower and therefore could be jumped from and ran to his dying friend. He was screaming his name.

He looked at Clyde’s face when he got close enough, mouth pouring blood and eyes struggling to stay open. They were glossy. Clyde wheezed past the red in his lungs, tiredly gripping the tracks.

The sparkle in his eyes was gone.

Kaleidoscope.

* * *

Clyde’s vision was muffled, but he still could make out Craig’s signature chullo. He saw him lean over his face and grip his raven hair.   
  


It was so hard to hear.   
  


“Clyde! CLYDE! Talk to me, stay awake, listen-“ 

“Token’s calling the hosp-“

”Don’t fall asleep, Clyde,”

Everything was cutting out and in again, each time with longer spaces of deafness.

”They’re coming-“

”Clyde-“

”Don’t die.”

Don’t die.

It took those words for him to really realize what his body must look like right now, but he couldn’t conjure up any strength to look. He felt a droplet hit his blood soaked cheek. Sobbing?

Craig was crying.   
  


In all of their years of friendship, he’d never seen him shed a tear. Nothing but apathy seemed to be his personality, feelings he never let show. Until now. This was his breaking point.

Lazily, Clyde lifted an arm and lightly gripped the yellow strings on Craig’s hat, earning a pause in his sobbing. Clyde choked.

”I’m sorry.”

”... Clyde, I-“

”Craig-“ He coughed, “I love you.”

”...”

He waited for a response as darkness continued to bite at his vision. Finally he earned one.

”Clyde, stay strong, please-“ 

“Can you hear me-“

He felt the noirette grab his arm shakily between his voice fading out.

”I love you too.”

And Clyde breathed out.

Kaleidoscope. 


End file.
